


Contact High

by neverthelessthesun



Series: Steve and Tony Make a Porno (Unrelated Stony Fics) [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, Inspired by Art, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthelessthesun/pseuds/neverthelessthesun
Summary: The picture Tony made relaxing in his designer housecoat, letting his hair curl in the evening humidity, and occasionally raising a glass to his lips, well. It was enough to make Steve itch for his sketchbook.Or something else. Something he’d been trying not to think about.





	Contact High

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thanks for clicking! 
> 
> This little ficlet was inspired by [baneme's art here](http://baneme-art.tumblr.com/post/176855568537/ultsstevetony-because-i-dont-draw-them-enough). If you're not following them already, you better start-their work is amazing!
> 
> Beta'd by the fabulous [superhusbands4ever](https://www.superhusbands4ever.tumblr.com). Any mistakes are mine.
> 
> This is my first time writing Ults, so go easy on me! Enjoy!

The wine was quality–of that Steve had no doubt. This was Tony Stark, after all. Nothing the man ever drank was less than quality. Still, the picture Tony made relaxing in his designer housecoat, letting his hair curl in the evening humidity, and occasionally raising a glass to his lips, well. It was enough to make Steve itch for his sketchbook.

Or something else. Something he’d been trying not to think about.

Steve himself wasn’t feeling very attractive--he’d thrown on his uniform top and some cargo pants after his quick, cold shower at SHIELD HQ, and he hadn’t slept in close to thirty hours. This last mission was a doozy. He was planning on beelining for his room and trying to get some shuteye before the nightmares kicked in, but he’d caught sight of Tony in the communal living room, drinking and laughing, looking so comfortable and confident, and his brain hadn’t been awake enough to remind him not to stare. Tony and Steve hadn’t–that is, they weren’t–well. Tony would know the words for what they weren’t. Steve was stuck hoping for something he didn’t have a name for. 

“Hey, Steve,” Tony greeted, standing up from the couch. He had clearly been drinking, though most anyone else wouldn’t have been able to tell, but his eyes were bright and dark. He winked up at Steve, then raised his glass as if to toast. “Want a taste?”

Usually Steve didn’t drink. Alcohol didn’t do much for him. But, he was tired, and sore, and here was Tony offering him a drink, and maybe he wanted to taste the same glass Tony had drank from, or maybe he just wished he could get drunk anymore, but something in his heart was overruling his logic. “Sure,” he bit out, before he could regret it. 

His response made a genuine smile spread over Tony’s features. He sauntered closer, and Steve noticed his robe was coming loose at his hips. The flash of tan thigh drew his attention. He figured this was why he was distracted enough not to realize just how close Tony was moving, standing so his legs were between Steve’s where he leaned against the sofa. Suddenly, he could smell Tony all around him, and he looked up to meet those crystal blue eyes. He could feel his heart racing as he struggled to keep his face impassive, despite the blush he could feel growing on his cheeks. 

Tony raised his arms to Steve’s shoulders, bracing some of his weight. Steve jerkily lifted his own hands to Tony’s hips without thinking, at first to steady him, but then because it made Tony smirk approvingly. The silk robe was so thin, Steve immediately could feel Tony’s body heat under his palms. It was addictive. 

“Come here, sweetheart,” Tony crooned, taking a drink from the glass before leaning down into his space and pressing his lips to Steve’s.

Then they were kissing, Tony expertly pushing the taste of the wine into Steve’s mouth. He curled his tongue around Steve’s, a teasing caress. The thigh which peeked out from the robe moved against Steve’s own thigh, and if Tony were any closer, he’d be able to feel Steve get hard in his tac pants. Steve’s hand spasmed on Tony’s hip.

Then he drew back, and the look on his face made Steve think that maybe Tony was more sober than he had thought. Steve himself was feeling drunk on the kiss, high from contact. 

“There you go,” Tony said, and one of his hands raised from Steve’s shoulder to swipe a thumb against his lip. Steve had committed himself, so he allowed his tongue to peek out and lick at Tony’s thumb. Their eye contact grew heavy with tension. Steve didn’t drop his hand from Tony’s hip. 

Then one of the party-goers called out for Tony from the living room around the corner. The spell was broken, and Tony chuckled a bit. “Never enough time, with you.”

“Hmm?”

“I said, I never have enough time, with you. One of these days, yeah?” Tony asked, tilting his now empty wineglass in Steve direction. “One of these days, you and me. Us. Will happen.”

“Yes,” Steve agreed hollowly, watching Tony walk away. Then his brain finally caught up with reality, and he sprinted after him, stumbling into the living room. 

“Careful, darling,” Tony guffawed, his party façade fallen back around him like a cloak. “It was only one drink.”

“Maybe tomorrow?” Steve asked hopefully, ignoring Tony’s non-sequitur. 

Tony’s eyes grew sharp again, and he offered a small, real smile. “Tomorrow,” he agreed. 

Steve made is way upstairs grinning like a fool.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment! Comments are love. Be sure to like and reblog the [art](http://baneme-art.tumblr.com/post/176855568537/ultsstevetony-because-i-dont-draw-them-enough) as well!
> 
> Find me on dreamwidth [here](https://neverthelessthesun.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
